Why Can't I Just Be Loved?
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: I own nothing. I just love the movie. Warning: Slash! Dr. Jekyll is tired of being the butt of Dorian's jokes, but someone saves him.


Dr. Henry Jekyll strolled the corridors of Nautilus, his head bowed down. Once again, he had been the butt of the jokes told by Dorian Grey at dinner. Everybody was laughing at him, even the woman he had a crush on, Mina Harker. The thoughts of Mina's lips cracking into a smile as Dorian, the Immortal told his jokes broke his heart. Her laugh roared throughout the entire dining room. She wasn't laughing with him. She was laughing at him. Dr. Jekyll couldn't help, but look at himself in a nearby mirror. There Mr. Hyde stood, the beast inside, only to be let out by drinking a special potion. "She doesn't love you." Mr. Hyde grunted. Henry Jekyll could feel his heart break into millions of pieces.  
  
"I'll get her to love me." Dr. Jekyll spoke back.  
  
"You can't do that. She loves Grey. Nobody loves you because nobody pays attention to you." His alter-ego told him.  
  
"That's not true." He denied, even though it was true. He just didn't want to admit it.  
  
"The only way people will pay attention to you is if you drink the potion. Let me out!" The monster screamed from the mirror. Before Dr. Jekyll could say or do anything, he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Jekyll turned around to see the American Spy, Tom Sawyer standing there.  
  
"Are you talking to yourself again, Jekyll?" Tom asked, a smirk on his face. Dr. Jekyll shook his head. "Well, then...come on. We're having a game of cards in the library." Sawyer added, turning a bit to go back. He looked back at Dr. Jekyll, who looked into the mirror. Hyde made a face, urging him to go as Tom Sawyer waited. "Are you coming or not?" Sawyer asked again.  
  
Dr. Henry Jekyll shook his head. "I think I need to go lay down."  
  
"Suit yourself." Tom Sawyer said, turning to go back to the library. As Dr. Jekyll headed down to his bedroom chamber, he heard the laughter coming from the library. Mina's laugh was the loudest. Henry Jekyll stood by the door for a mere moment, listening in on what the Immortal, Dorian Grey had to say about him and his beast, Mr. Hyde.  
  
"So, do you really think Jekyll's any help on this mission? I mean, all he has is that fucking beast anyways and he won't even let him out! The guy's as useful as a piece of shit! Maybe the shit would be more useful than him!" Dorian shouted, crushing the already flatten ego of Dr. Henry Jekyll. Laughter filled the room as Jekyll turned around, walking quickly to his bedroom. As soon as he reached there, he opened the door, entered and slammed it. Henry Jekyll threw himself onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow. After a few seconds, he looked into the mirror.  
  
"Why is this happening?! Why?!" Dr. Jekyll cried.  
  
"Because you're nothing but a pathetic piece of...well, nothing?" A cunning voice replied. Dr. Jekyll turned around to see Dorian Gray standing by the door of his bedroom chamber, a sword in one hand and a candle in the other. Jekyll's eyes went wide as he sat up. Dorian Grey walked over to the doctor, placing the sword on the dresser by the bed and the candle still in his hand. Dorian finally reached the doctor, who was too frozen to say or do anything. "Let's see what you have going for you, Jekyll. I know you want Mina, but you can't have her. In fact, she hates you. She told me so herself. Nobody likes you in the League, Jekyll. I mean, who really would like a monster? That hideous second personality you have, what's his name? Oh, right. Mr. Hyde. He's nothing, but a fucked up piece of beast." Dr. Jekyll couldn't take it anymore. He was going to break.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear you anymore!" He screamed, clapping both hands over his ears, trying to block out the voice of Dorian Grey.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME, YOU BASTARD!" Dorian shouted, pouring the scorching hot candle wax on the hands of Dr. Henry Jekyll. Jekyll could feel the burning sensation instantly, hollering as he took his hands off his ears. At that moment, Dorian smacked Dr. Jekyll across the face and grabbed both his hands. Dorian then pulled a piece of rope out of his pocket and bounded the hands of Dr. Henry Jekyll together. Jekyll looked into a nearby mirror, frightened.  
  
"USE ME!" Mr. Hyde screamed, as Jekyll tried to reach into his pocket for a potion. He was too late, for his hands were already tied together and Dorian beat him to grabbing the potion for him pocket.  
  
"YOU'RE NOTHING!" Dorian hollered, giving Jekyll a wicked blow to the head. He then threw the small bottle of potion to the wall, causing the glass bottle to smash into tiny pieces. Dorian Gray grabbed his sword from the dresser, taking it out of its protective case. He aimed it at Jekyll. "Time to die!" He exclaimed.  
  
Meanwhile, in the library, Mina Harker, Rodney Skinner, Tom Sawyer, Allan Quartermain and Captain Nemo were all sitting around, enjoying a game of cards. "So, I snuck into the bank and stole all their money!" Rodney Skinner exclaimed, a smile on his white face, courtesy of his make-up. Mina Harker rolled her eyes as she placed her cards down.  
  
"Read them and weep, gentlemen." She said, a grin on her face. Before anything else could be done, a scream was produced, shrilling throughout the entire ship. Captain Nemo knew who it was the moment he heard it, for he had been watching him carefully since the moment the League was completed.  
  
"What was that?" Quartermain asked, slowly rising from his seat next to Tom Sawyer.  
  
"I'll check it out. You continue playing." Captain Nemo ordered, jumping up from his seat next to Mina Harker. Quartermain nodded, sitting back down. Captain Nemo threw his cards onto the table and practically sprinted out of the library. He dashed down the hallway, headed towards the bedroom chamber of Dr. Hnery Jekyll. The door was open to the bedroom of Jekyll. Nemo skidded to a stop as he reached the doorway, witnessing Dorian Grey with a sadistic smile on his face. Dorain was slitting the body of Dr. Jekyll, who was bounded by his hands and now his feet, helpless.  
  
"You're going to die a slow and painful death, Dr. Jekyll." Dorian told him, hightening his fears even more.  
  
"GREY!" Captain Nemo shouted, capturing the attention of the Immortal. Dorian Grey spun around, at first, surprised. Then he smiled.  
  
"Well, well...Jekyll's got a savior after all!" He remarked. Captain Nemo rushed into the room, ducking the blow that Dorain Grey had attempted. Captain Nemo then knocked down the Immortal with a fierce kick. Dorian was up in a matter of seconds, only to be knocked down and thrown out of the room. Captain Nemo locked the door and began to untie the ropes that bounded the hands and feet of Dr. Henry Jekyll.  
  
"Thank you, Captain." The doctor spoke, his voice fading away.  
  
"Doctor, we need to get you to a...well, a doctor." Captain Nemo said, laughing slightly. Dr. Jekyll could not help, but laugh himself.  
  
"I guess we do. But, before we do...Why? I thought everybody hated me." Dr. Jekyll asked.  
  
"Just Dorian. Mina is underneath his spell right now, I don't know what's wrong. Doctor, can I tell you something?" Captain Nemo questioned.  
  
"Go ahead."   
  
"I...I don't want you to feel strange after this, but I think that is must be said. I love you, Dr. Jekyll." Captain Nemo told him. Dr. Henry Jekyll's eyes went wide. He was loved.  
  
"I...I'm loved? I've never been loved before." He pointed out.  
  
"Then it's about time I show you how love is." Captain Nemo said to him, placing a soft kiss on the lips of Henry Jekyll.  
  
-The End-  
  
There ya have it. It's a one shot, no continuations. Sorry! 


End file.
